


Peter, Peter Parker

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: With Valentine’s Day around the corner, Peter’s shyness ends up making him your secret admirer.





	Peter, Peter Parker

Five days. That’s it. You adored Valentine’s Day and it was only five days away. Around school you heard people making plans with their significant others. Other students were discussing how they were going to ask their crush out. It was heartwarming and you couldn’t help but smile. No matter what, significant other or not, you enjoyed the day and looked forward to spending it watching your favorite films and eating plenty of candy.

You opened your locker to get ready to head to the cafeteria but when you did, a little note fell from inside and onto the floor. You picked it up with furrowed brows and it had your name scribbled across the front of it. You looked around but everyone was minding their own business. Questions ran through your mind. Who would leave a note in your locker? Rather than just give it you themselves?

“Coming?” MJ asks, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Oh, yeah.” You nod, shoving your books in your locker and putting the note in your pocket.

MJ makes small talk as you head to the cafeteria but go your separate ways while she goes to the vending machine to get a drink and you go to your spot at the lunch table. You took that chance to read your note.

_“I’m not too good with words when speaking, but I like to think I’m pretty okay with writing. So, here’s this: you’re remarkably beautiful and the smartest person here. Your smile lights up any room you walk into (no, it’s not the fluorescents). Han has Leia and Kylo has Rey and I was kind of hoping one day I could have you...if you'll have me anyway? And I hope you don’t think this is creepy or weird because I’d hope you’d write back, only if you want to.” -S.A. (secret admirer)_

You blush while reading and look around the cafeteria. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar but you weren’t even the slightest bit sure who could have written it. There were plenty of boys in all of your classes and you’d spoken to most of them by this point in the school year. Who is too nervous to talk to you in person but adorable enough to write you a note and yet lame enough to make a Star Wars reference?

“What’s that?” MJ asks as she takes her seat.

“Gotta note.” You state, the blush not leaving your face as you pass it to her so she can read it.

“It’s so corny.” She chuckles.

“Yeah, but it’s sweet!” You defend.

“You gonna write him back?”

“I don’t really know how? Like, I don’t know him or his locker or anything? So how can I?”

“Just leave it sticking out of your locker.” MJ shrugs a shoulder as she opens her water. “Do it before you go to first hour.”

“Aren’t you just full of bright ideas?” You remark, folding the note and putting it in your pocket.

On the other end of the lunch table, Peter had his eyes plastered on you, listening to you tell MJ about the note. His heart nearly beat out of his chest when he saw you reading it. You had no idea it was him but he was horrified by the thought that you somehow would and you’d even be repulsed but then you smiled and your cheeks turned red. And you told MJ you were going to write back. Now his heart was beating a mile minute with pure and utter joy.

“Can’t believe you actually did it.” Ned whispers.

“I know, I know.” Peter whispers back, pulling his attention from you before you would notice. “Think she knows it’s me?”

“She just said she didn’t know who did it.” Ned reiterates.

“Right, right.” Peter sighs. “But what if she does?”

“Isn’t that the plan?”

“I-I mean, not yet.” Peter runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, just go with it, man. She seemed to like it.”

Lunch ended and you kept thinking of how you were going to respond to your secret admirer while Peter was excited and terrified to see if you really would write back. So, when the next day rolled around and Peter crept past your locker when he should have been using the restroom during first hour, his heart jumped into his throat when he saw a little white piece of paper. He grabbed it and it had “S.A.” written in your handwriting across it. Peter smiled and quickly put it in his hoodie pocket before heading back to class.

Once he was seated, he took the note out and immediately started reading it.

_“Thank you, whoever you are. To answer your question, no it’s not creepy or weird. It’s cliche and cheesy, but most of all, adorable. I thought it was sweet, really, especially the Star Wars reference. Nice touch. But, I don’t understand why you don’t talk to me? I promise, I’m not mean or anything. Who are you?” - y/n_

Peter bit his lip with rosy red cheeks and a smile as bright as the snow on a sunny day. You wrote back and you don't think he’s creepy or weird. You actually think it’s sweet. Peter wanted to burst from his seat with joy. But, instead, he ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and immediately started writing you.

Lunch rolled around and you found the next note in your locker. You smiled happily, putting it in your pocket before MJ came up to you.

“Did he respond?” She asked as you started walking.

“Uh-huh.” You chided.

“Well, what’d he say?”

“I don’t know!” You blush, cheeks burning. “I haven’t read it yet.”

“Get on it.” MJ urges before heading off to the vending machine, following routine.

You take your seat and open your note just as you did the day before.

_“Well, I would tell you who I am but, the truth is, I’ve had a crush on you since the beginning of the year and you make me really nervous. I think writing is much easier. But, enough about that. Do you have plans this Valentine’s Day? I know, weird question given my previous statement but, I am curious.” -S.A._

“So?” MJ says as she takes her seat.

“Won’t tell me but apparently, he’s had a crush on me all year?” You say a little confused, trying to think of the guys in your classes. “Asked what I was doing on Valentine’s Day.”

“And yet he won’t tell you?” MJ quirks a brow.

“Nope.” You shrug, a little disappointed.

“Gonna write back?”

“Of course.” You chuckle.

Peter overheard you talking, a definite plus of having heightened senses. He smirked as he watched you pull out a piece of paper from a notebook you had brought with you this time. His guess was that you had already intended on writing back before even reading it. Peter didn’t actually think writing you notes would do anything but now you were kind of talking. He was getting somewhere.

“When are you gonna tell her?” Ned asks, pulling his stare from you.

“Uh, hadn’t thought that far yet.”

“Dude,” Ned shakes his head with disappointment.

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugs. “Maybe Friday. I asked what she’s doing so, maybe.”

“Man, you’ve gotta tell her. She clearly likes this cliche shit you’re doing.” Ned muses as he glances to you. You held the cheeriest smile in the entire cafeteria. Ned actually had to agree that at this point, you really could brighten up any room.

“I know, I know.” Peter groans.

* * *

The next day comes around and following the day prior’s routine, Peter went to your locker during first hour and saw a note sticking out. He snatched it before heading to class and reading it.

_“I don’t have plans, well, not really. I was thinking of just hanging out with MJ if nothing else, why? You should give me hints and see if I can figure out who you are and if not, you should tell me by Valentine’s Day. It’ll eat me alive if I don’t find out soon.” -Y/n_

Peter chewed his lip, debating if he should give you hints. He wanted to. He wanted you to know it was him and he wanted to ask you on a date for Friday but he questioned why someone like you would even give someone like him the time of day. But, he figured it was now or never so he wrote you a note, giving you a hint and agreeing that he’d tell you who he was come Friday.

You and MJ read your note at lunch and you started scanning the cafeteria. 

_"We share the same gym class."_

Gym class was the largest class of the school. Most classes held around twenty students where gym held well over forty. He wasn’t exactly making your guessing easy.

“Any ideas?” MJ asks.

“Uh, there’s Kyle?” You question. He was on the quieter side and you did have gym with him.

“Asked Vee on a date in Spanish.” MJ counters.

“Harry?”

“Harry would just tell you.” MJ shrugs.

“I don’t know! Our class is huge.” You groan as you put your head down.

“He’s telling you Friday anyway, don’t worry about it.” MJ chides.

“Fair enough.” You say as you put the note in your hoodie.

Peter was slightly relieved you were clueless that it was him but also a little worried. He wanted his name to come to your head. Of course, if his name did, that would mean you noticed him but Peter wasn’t a name you ever thought of saying. So, it left him cautiously eavesdropping and watching you during your last hour gym class.

MJ read while you scanned the students. Everyone minded their own business and didn’t give you any clue who your admirer was. You wanted to know more than anything and Friday would not come soon enough if you wouldn’t be able to figure it out.

* * *

_“Okay so I’m figured out you’re not Kyle, Harry, Justin, or Mark based on how they acted with their girlfriends or other girls in gym. So, next clue please? And, you’d have to tell me who you are if you really want to take me out for Valentine’s Day, but I’ll keep the day open.” - y/n_

Peter reread the note over and over to make sure he had read your last sentences correctly. In his previous letter, he’d asked you if you’d consider getting coffee on Valentine’s Day. He never thought you’d agree, especially without knowing exactly who he was but you did. As long as he revealed himself, you would go. However, that didn’t stop the nerves from flooding his veins. Nonetheless, he wrote back with another clue.

By lunch, you were again sitting with MJ and the two of you went over another list of boys after reading that your admirer didn’t have a lot of friends, again not narrowing down the list much.

“What about Ned?” You quirk a brow and look down the table, where Ned was talking to Peter about something you couldn’t hear.

“Ned? I mean, he seems like someone who would just ask.” MJ says, shrugging her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he just says what’s on his mind. He went on about Star Wars in English even though no one was paying any attention. Someone who can do that, would just tell you.”

“But he doesn’t have many friends and he’s in our gym class and you just said he mentioned Star Wars.”

“Yeah, him and another fifteen guys you haven’t narrowed down. Star Wars is a big franchise. That doesn't really a lot.” 

You groaned and started on your next note while Peter narrowed his eyes at Ned.

“What?” Ned quirked a brow.

“She thinks it’s you.” Peter mumbles.

Ned tosses his head back with laughter, glancing over to you and back to Peter. “I’m sorry, dude but talk about irony.”

“She guesses you, why not me?” Peter groaned, staring at you as your pen moved quickly against the paper.

“It’s almost Friday.” Ned reminds him.

With that, lunch ended and the rest of your day went by, leaving you with no more answers than before. When next day came around, you and Peter followed your new routine. He plucked the note from your locker and read it in his first period before writing back and slipping the note in your locker before lunch. The note contained another small clue, but did it was one that did help you narrow down the boys. He said he also had chemistry with you. That lead you to only five boys. Roger, Flash, Derek, Shawn, and Joey.

Flash was thrown out. He’s too arrogant to just write a note. MJ helped toss out Joey since he asked Rachel out with a rose before school had started that day. By the end of lunch, you only had three boys left and you weren’t sure if you’d be getting another note. The next day was Valentine’s Day and your secret admirer could always bail and not really tell you. So, you wrote your, likely to be, last note again asking who he was before the end of the day tomorrow.

At the other end of the table, Peter was getting more and more annoyed. You had gym with him, he only really had Ned as a friend, and you had Chemistry with him. Why wasn’t he even listed on the people you named off? Flash was listed and he wasn’t. Peter was annoyed and genuinely hurt he was that far off your radar.

* * *

Today was the day. It was finally Valentine’s Day as your routine went on, Peter plucked the note for the final time, reading your final plea not to bail and just tell you who he was. Which, with a deep breath, he put your note in his hoodie, deciding he would just tell you right after school when you were by your locker. So, when you reached your locker before lunch, no note fell from your locker. Nothing. Disappointed flooded you as your head hung.

“You alright?” MJ asks as she reaches you.

“No note and no sign of him.” You mumble, shutting your locker door.

“Hey, if he flakes, he’s not worth it anyway.” MJ states.

“Yeah, yeah.” You roll your eyes and enter the cafeteria.

You and MJ take your usual seats and you start going over the final three guys, hoping one of them will come and just tell you already. You were horribly annoyed and disappointed and almost thinking this could all be some rude joke between whoever it was and their friends. You were actually so worried about it that you wouldn’t stop talking about it. MJ was tired of you by the time gym rolled around. But MJ wasn’t the only one about to completely lose their shit over your constant questioning. Peter was ready to blow.

“It has to be Shawn. He’s the only left.” You mumble for the hundredth time as you’re sitting on the bleachers in front of Peter and Ned.

“So, go ask him.” MJ groans, pulling her stare from her book to glare at you.

“I can just ask him.”

“Yeah, you can. He’s over there.”

“He should just tell me.”

“Oh my god!” Peter yells from behind you, causing you and MJ to turn around and Ned to look at him with wide eyes. “It’s me! I’m the person that’s been writing you notes all week.” Peter blurts out and your jaw drops while Ned looks completely stunned and MJ totally amused. Peter quickly realized what he just did and that’s not at all how he wanted to tell you. He wanted to give you a different note signed with his name but not in front of everyone, not until after school where he could just go home if you turned him down. But he couldn’t take hearing you mention another guy one more time. “Uh, I-I-I, I mean, uh, yeah. Hi.” Peter blushes while your jaw still hangs open.

“You?” You finally say. “Peter? Peter Parker.”

“Yeah…” Peter says, biting his lip.

“Really?”

Peter nods. “I’m sorry I know I should have just told you but you make me nervous and I could never get a full sentence out without stuttering and if I'm not stuttering I’m rambling and you make me nervous so it’s even worse and I’m doing that right now so I’m gonna be quiet now.” Peter says so fast, you, Ned, and MJ narrow your eyes at him trying to process every word that left his mouth.

“You like me?”

“Yeah…” Peter nods as he swallows hard.

“I didn’t think you did.” You giggle. “Because you never talk to me.”

“Well, uh, you, uh you thought it was Shawn.”

“Yeah, thought it was everyone besides you. You’re like a fucking genius and you have that Stark Internship and you’re really cute. I just never thought it’d be you.”

“Wh-what? Really? You-you think I’m smart? And...cute?” Peter’s voice is quiet as MJ and Ned might as well have popcorn to continue to watch the two of you interact.

“Uh, yeah?” You chuckle. “Of course.” You give him a bashful shrug.

“Uh, well, hey, um, are...do you still...wann get coffee..with me?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
